Brock Mason
Brock Mason is the main antagonist and final boss of the videogame Dead Rising. The reason for this was because he led the massacre in Santa Cabeza that caused Carlito and Isabela Keyes to go insane and try to kill the people in Willamette and the United States. He is the leader of a military Special Forces group sent to eliminate the zombies and any survivors to cover up the incident. History He attacks using a tank at first before he decides to talk to Frank, in which he reveals he is one of the main reasons the outbreak started in the first place. After this, the real final battle is waged on top of the tank, a basic hand-to-hand combat made more difficult by the fact that a massive horde of zombies are surrounding the tank from all sides, making falling off a rather unpleasant experience. In the end, Mason is defeated and falls off the tank into the horde of zombies and is devoured, all with a faint smile. Description Appearance He is a middle age man in his late 30's and wears well-geared military outfit with body armor. He is also seems appear to be bald, no eyebrows and has several scars on his face. Personality He is a cynical, emotionless human being, showing no regard with an obvious contempt for humanity along with anyone else. No emotion on the loss of his fellow soldiers, the genocide at Willamette, or the destruction of Santa Cabeza. He sees the cleanup as nothing but a mission that needs to be accomplished no matter the cost. Skills Mason is shown to be skilled at hand-to-hand combatant and good marksman possibly through his military training. He is also seems to have leadership, Seen giving orders to the soldiers. Gallery Images Brock_Mason_Mask.png|Brock wearing his mask. Brock_Mason.png|Brock watches over the mall cleanup. Dead_rising_special_forces_brock_oversees.jpg Brock_in_Tank.png|Brock inside of the tank. Brock_on_Tank.png|Brock asks Frank to surrender. Dead_rising_overtime_mode_brock_the_final_battle_(4).png Brock_1.png|"As prey, you and your kind are much more stubborn than zombies." Dead_rising_overtime_mode_brock_the_final_battle_(5).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_brock_the_final_battle_(21).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_brock_the_final_battle_(31).png Brock_VS_Frank.png|Frank confronts Brock for the final battle. Dead_rising_overtime_mode_brock_the_final_battle_(6).png Brock_2.png|Brock falls to his death. Brock_Eaten.png|Brock gets eaten by zombies. Videos Dead Rising Brock Mason's Theme Trivia *Even though Mason's actions caused the plot, Carlito is the one driving the plot, making this a Big Bad Ensemble. However, Mason is the Greater Scope Villain for the entire series because his role in the Santa Cabeza outbreak indirectly led up to the outbreaks in all the games. *He shares some similarities with Raymond Sullivan from Dead Rising 2. They both are well trained hand-to-hand fighters, fight on a small platform surrounded by zombies and will ruthlessly carry out their mission. Also, both have zero remorse for their actions, though both of them are trying to contain zombie outbreaks. *He also shares some similarities with Sgt. Dwight Boykin, being that they both are with the military and are both psychopaths. However, Mason couldn't care less for the men under his command while Boykin appears to have a strong admiration for each soldier, making them opposites in personality. *Mason is mentioned in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune by John Kilduff, who states to be very good friend to Mason. It is hinting that John is possibly oblivious like Mason or does not seem to care about Mason's genocidal actions. Navigation Category:Military Category:Dead Rising Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Fighters Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Mutilators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Genocidal Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Mercenaries Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Anarchist Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil